


Graduation Day

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armin Arlert, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Armin's college Graduation night ends with an unexpected surprise.





	Graduation Day

Carla Jaeger was almost four years old by the time Armin finished law school, Squealing when she spotted her Papa in the sea of black gowns. 

Eren pushed his way through, Carla sitting on his shoulders, and pressed a quick kiss to Armin's lips before their daughter started squirming. "I wanna kiss papa, too!" she yelled as Eren helped her down, the little girl eagerly getting picked up by Armin. 

 She kissed him on the cheek, and Armin kissed her back, making her giggle. 

Christa and Ymir reached them next, their one year old daughter Historia perched on Ymir's hip. 

The little girl looked just like Christa, having inherited her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Congratulations, Armin!" Christa said as she hugged her brother. 

Seventeen year old Kuchel edged her way into the forming knot of family, hugging Armin. 

 "I'm so proud of you!" she gushed. 

 "We were going to say the same thing," remarked Erwin as he and Levi made their way over. 

 Carla wiggled out of Armin's arms, reaching up for Erwin to pick her up. 

 "I wanna ride with grandpa and poppy!" the little girl proclaimed, wrapping her arms around Erwin's neck. 

 "We do have a booster seat in the car," Levi offered, looking at the younger couple. 

 "If you guys don't mind," Armin shrugged. They were all going to the same place anyway. 

Levi waved Armin off, reaching out for Carla. She eagerly moved to her other grand father's arms. "I'm gonna ride with you, Poppy?" she asked, squealing when Levi nodded yes. 

 They milled around for a few minutes before they each went to their respective cars, Eren wrapping an arm over Armin's shoulders as they walked. 

* * *

 

Armin was content to just relax and let Eren drive them, but he grew concerned when they turned right instead of left.

“Why are we going back to the house?” Armin asked, confused.

Eren looked over at him for a second before looking back at the road. “Oh, I forgot something at the house. It should just take a moment to pick up, and then we can meet the others.”

Armin nodded. They both had a tendency to forget things when it was just them and Carla, the little girl a handful. And he was sure his family wouldn’t mind looking after her for a few minutes.

 When they pulled in the driveway, Eren bumped Armin’s leg. “Why don’t you come inside and put your cap and gown up?”

Armin got out, a little worried at how long they were making the rest of the family wait, and followed Eren up the door.

Any worries he’d had went away as soon as the stepped into the house, everyone brightly yelling “surprise” when the lights were flipped on.

Eren smiled brightly at the look of shocked joy on his husband’s face.

Erwin and Levi were near the kitchen, the smells coming from the room enough to let Armin know that they had been cooking, and Christa and Ymir were sitting on the floor in the living room with Carla and Historia. Hanji and Mike were close by, their son Mobilt sitting close to Kuchel. The two seventeen year olds had been dating for a few months, and it seemed like they worked together well, Mobilt’s calm Beta nature balancing out Kuchel’s Alpha brashness.

Armin turned to Eren, opening his mouth to say something, when Carla barreled into him. “Do you like it, papa?” she asked excitedly, practically bouncing on Armin’s hip when he picked her up.

“I love it, pumpkin. Did you help daddy with all of this?”

The little girl nodded and pointed a chubby hand at the messily colored banner hung against one wall. Armin thought it was the best thing he had ever seen in his life, and told her as much.

* * *

 

Dinner was amazing, as it always was when Armin’s family got together. Levi made a roast that would have made chefs cry with envy, and everyone had brought side dishes ranging from macaroni and cheese to fruit salad.

Armin flushed under the attention when he opened gifts, a life time of shared birthdays making him used to sharing the spotlight.  

He blinked down at the card Christa handed him, barely recognizing it as one of the coupons they made for their parents so often as children.

He remembered Mike and Hanji helping them fulfill the particular offer he held in his hand.

One Kid Free Weekend, to be cashed in upon presentation.

Armin looked up at his twin. “Really?” he asked with a smile. She nodded. “Carla’s bag is already in our car.”

He got up and hugged her, and she hugged back. “I know what today is. You get him, tiger” she said, pressing something else into his hand.

Armin was blushing for a different reason when he saw what she had handed him, slipping the small toy into his pocket before the children saw.

Eren looked at him when he sat back down but Armin just smiled at him. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

 

Armin hugged Carla goodbye no less than ten times when it was time for everyone to go home, and waved at her as Ymir pulled onto the street.

By the time him and Eren were alone he could already feel the first signs of his heat coming on.

Eren wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist and pressed a kiss to his lips, nipping lightly as he pulled away. “So, what was it that got you blushing so prettily at dinner?”

The Omega blushed brightly at the reminder, but dug into his pocket and held up the small gift between them.

Eren eyed the little vibrator with interest, a smirk pulling at his lips.

* * *

 

 They didn’t go to bed until the early hours of the morning, both sated and worn out by the time the first wave of Armin’s heat lulled.

They hardly made it out of bed, moving only to bathe and eat.

His heat passed without a hitch, and the weeks after went on as he had expected them to.

When he woke up sick about six weeks later, Armin thought that it was too good to be true and had Eren rush to the store.

When the test came back positive they couldn’t have been happier.

They were going to have another baby.

**Author's Note:**

> If I can get 10 comments I'll write the missing scene, if anyone wants to know what happened with that vibrator. ;)


End file.
